


The Honeymoon

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Melinda and Natasha get married and on their honeymoon Natasha reveals that she wants to get hugely fat. Melinda encourages this and in the end Natasha is immobile and needs Melinda to take care of her every need. Lots of burps from Natasha, belly rubs, and stuffing with Melinda gaining just a bit of weight so Natasha doesn't crush her when they have sex.  Also, a scene where Natasha sits on Melinda's face and farts with all her might and Melinda returning the favor when Natasha is totally immobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



The newlyweds were soaking up the sun on the beach, sipping piña coladas. Natasha was working on her fifth while Melinda was still nursing her first. "Honey, you may wanna slow down. We can't have you stumbling into dinner, then passing out at the buffet," the brunette smiled gently.

"Why not?" slurred the assassin. "S'all-inclusive, they 'spect you to drink,"

May giggled at her new wife, kissing her gently. "You know, if you keep drinking like this, you'll get a huge gut and your jumpsuit won't zip up," she teased.

The redhead looked at Melinda, eyes suddenly focused. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. I'm your wife. No secrets,"

"I wanna get _so fat_ I can't move," she whispered rather loudly.

Melinda raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by the confession. "Really,"

Natasha nodded solemnly. "I have fantasies of you feeding me...stuffing me full until I break the zipper on my uniform. Then rubbing my belly as you feed me more and more. God! It makes me so hot..."

May smirked. "Well...room service _is_ part of the all-inclusive plan,"

***

The couple started at the buffet, opting to get Natasha as full as possible before getting really serious with room service. Melinda made several trips, loading her wife's plate with rich, heavy local cuisine, concentrating on the greasy fried foods or the ones drenched in sauces and covered in cheese. 

Nat was just drunk enough to not realize how incredibly full she'd gotten and continued eating everything Melinda put in front of her until, eventually, the restaurant was closing for the evening. The assassin stood up, wobbling, and let out a rumbling burp as she rubbed her bloated stomach. The act of standing sobered her up slightly and she began moaning. "My god," she panted, probing the hot flesh stretched taut over her abdomen as it swelled out in front of her, causing her shirt to ride up to expose the flushed skin to the cool night air. It felt good and she closed her eyes as she rubbed.

"C'mon, baby girl, let's get you to the room and we can get you dessert. You'll like that," she smiled lovingly.

Natasha burped again, murmuring incoherently, softly as she allowed herself to be led to the room. She was no longer drunk on booze, but on food, belly full to near bursting. But she still wanted, no, _needed_ to eat. To be fed. More and more until she was begging for Melinda to stop. And then she wanted to be fed more. 

When they got to the room, that's just what she got, eventually passing out from the sheer exhaustion of her gluttony, her swollen tummy sticking up like the full moon, a pale and milky orb sitting squarely on her curvy hips. Melinda rubbed her wife's engorged middle until the redhead was long asleep and she could no longer keep her own eyes open. She splayed a hand protectively across Tasha's bloated tummy, falling asleep to the gurgling sounds of digestion as the assassin's system frantically churned, trying to process her binge.


	2. Chapter 2

When the couple departed the resort after the end of their two week honeymoon, Natasha's figure had become noticeably fuller and rounder; and she loved it. Melinda would catch her absentmindedly rubbing her belly as she watched TV or kneading her love handles as she ate. May had also begun feeding Natasha regularly.

She was particularly fond of pasta with heavy, fattening sauces and would eat plates and plates of it in a single sitting. Eventually, as the assassin's weight ballooned, Melinda began ordering one, then two, then three, trays of family sized portions from the local pizza place.

Currently, Natasha was working on her fifth tray, a new personal record. She was sweating profusely as she ate, painfully stuffed, but determined. Each bite she took made it increasingly difficult to breathe as her overly full stomach encroached on her lungs inside her abdomen.

"That's enough," Melinda said, very concerned as she went to take the food from her greedy wife.

Natasha just growled and burped.

"Sweetheart, you're going to hurt yourself,"

"I know my limits," she protested, panting. "I'm at them, but only have a bit of food left. I need to push past them,"

"Nat!" Melinda warned. "I'm taking it away at the count of three. One,"

The redhead shoveled pasta into her maw at an alarming rate.

"Two,"

She only had a few more bites, but knew her wife was serious. She picked up the remaining pasta up in a heaping handful and stuffed it into her mouth with a moan.

"Three," finished Melinda, removing the tray from Natasha's sauce covered hands before she licked the pan.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." she whimpered, arching her back, trying to push against the fullness throbbing in her gut.

May knelt before her and rubbed soothing circles into her wife's stuffed tummy, cooing gently, willing her to sleep so she could get some relief. She expertly kneaded Nat's gut, shifting her gorge around with skilled hands, pressing here and there, burping her wife as she applied just the right amount of pressure until, eventually, the assassin passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda was still sleeping when Natasha woke the next morning bloated, but determined to take care of her wife. She waddled to the kitchen and began preparing fluffy chocolate chip pancakes with sausage, eggs, and hash browns. She finished cooking, loading the meal on a tray, then lumbered back to the bedroom, settling heavily on the bed next to the brunette's slumbering form. The aromas wafted to the assassin's nose, tempting her, but she placed the tray on her ponderous belly, sitting on her hands. Her swollen stomach gave a loud gurgle as it continued the laborious process of digesting last night's binge.

Melinda slowly roused, rolling over and smiling at her wife, stifling a yawn. "Good morning, big girl. How are you feeling?"

Natasha returned the smile. "Good. I made you breakfast," she nodded, indicating the tray.

"Feed me?"

"Of course. I don't want to be on the bottom forever. You need to put a bit of meat on you so I don't crush you because I don't intend on losing an ounce," she giggled, bringing a forkful of pancake to May's mouth.

"No. Your plan is to gain until you're immobile, isn't it?" Melinda asked with her mouth full, smiling affectionately.

"It sure is," Nat replied proudly, patting her gut.

***

It took Melinda over an hour to finish her breakfast, painfully stuffed by the time it was over. Natasha was rubbing her full belly when the redhead's stomach groaned loudly. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she heaved herself to rest as lightly as she could on Melinda's face.

"What the hell?" May muttered, question muffled, but tone decidedly annoyed.

Natasha's belly groaned again and her pretty face screwed up in concentration as she let out a putrid fart. "Ahhh," she sighed in relief, rolling off her wife with a satisfied smirk.

Melinda raised an eyebrow as she clutched her belly, groaning. "It's not enough you're a cow, you have to be a pig, too?"

Nat kissed her passionately before resuming the belly massage. "Oh, you love me,"

Melinda rubbed noses with the assassin. "Yes. I do,"

"I love you too, Mel,"


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha burped loudly as Melinda fed her the last of her dinner. The assassin was completely immobile after a year of nearly constant stuffings. May, for her part, had plumped up nicely as well, soft, rounded potbelly jiggling when she walked, cradled by her skintight jumpsuit. The brunette quickly finished her own dinner before she tended to her bloated wife.

"Good girl. That's my big, greedy girl," she cooed, rubbing Natasha's fat body with a warm cloth. She hefted the assassin's heavy fat rolls and bathed the obese woman, kissing her as she kneaded her dimpled gut. "How do you feel?"

"Mmmm. Full. Warm. Fat,"

Melinda smirked. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just lay here with me,"

She curled up against Natasha's hefty frame, allowing herself to sink into the plush fat billowing around the assassin's massive bulk. "You're so soft,"

"I love you. Thank you for taking care of me," 

May was caught off guard by the easy show of affection from the usually stoic Natasha. "You're welcome, baby. But I've got one more thing for you," she crooned as her belly gurgled.

Nat's eyes lit up greedily. "What is it? Gimme..."

Melinda raised herself up and straddled Natasha's chest, carefully avoiding her full belly. She scooted her way up to the redhead's face and let out the loudest, smelliest fart either of them had ever experienced. " _That_ ," May chuckled, rubbing a green-looking Natasha's tummy, "was payback for your little stunt the first time you stuffed me,"

"I remember," Nat groaned. "And, damn, was that payback ever a bitch!"


End file.
